


The Cure

by crzykittyfangirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzykittyfangirl/pseuds/crzykittyfangirl
Summary: What if the cure didn't work? It broke the compulsion but Elena was still a vampire?





	The Cure

“Damon. I’m-I’m remembering! The cure, it must have broken the compulsion.” Elena says smiling brightly at him, her brown eyes shining. He grinned back, exhaling slightly. “Wait.” She pulls her hairpin from the bachelorette party out of her pocket and pokes her finger hard enough to draw blood.  
Blood wells up from the cut but then heals leaving nothing but smooth skin behind. “Da-Damon. Why didn’t it work?” She asks her voice breaking as she tries to fight back tears. “I’m still a vampire. It-It worked for Katherine. Why didn’t it work for me?”

He takes her hands in his. “Hey. Look at me.” She lifts her tear filled brown eyes to meet his blue ones. “I don’t know, but we will figure it out.” He says, his thumbs rubbing the backs of her hands comfortingly. 

She nods weakly pulling her hands from his then wrapping her arms around him and buries her head in his chest. He puts his arms around her and rests his head on hers, a frown on his face. It was odd that it didn’t work for her when he knew it had definitely worked for Katherine. He sighs, his breath ruffling the ends of her hair. He is about to say something when his phone rings. He reaches into his pocket and pulls it out, his other arm still around her. He rolls his eyes when he sees who it is. 

“This better be good Stef.”

“Do not take that cure Damon.”

“No problem of that. It didn’t work for Elena. I wouldn’t take it without her.”

“What? How?”

Damon sighs. “I don’t know brother. Seriously though why did you call?”

“Lily got away from me and you were right. We need to lock her up.” 

“Alright. Elena and I will meet you back at the boarding house.”

“Hurry.”

“Will do brother. We’re-” He is cut off when Lily who had been sneaking up behind him, snaps his neck. His phone clatters to the ground. 

“I'm sorry, but I won't be imprisoned again. I didn’t have to be this person. I kept her at bay for so long. But my sons, they ruined everything.”  
Elena wipes away her tears and stands up straight, not wanting to show weakness in front of Lily. “They were just trying to help.”

“They Ruined Everything.” She narrowed her eyes. “I can’t have you interfering either.” She says blurring over. Elena quickly jabs her hairpin in Lily’s eye before she can do anything then blurs away. 

She enters the grill and goes into the kitchen. Memories keep flooding back and she has to put a hand on the wall steady herself. Kissing Damon as he was dying from the werewolf bite, then when they kissed in the rain during the meteor shower and his promise of forever. She lets out a gasp trying to stave off the leftover dizziness. 

Another memory flashes before her eyes. Damon giving her back her necklace on her birthday which was the first time she knew she loved him. And with that, the floodgates open. Memories start coming back quicker now and she squeezes her eyes shut for a moment pushing through them and begins putting shelves and things in front of the door to try and slow Lily down. 

Hurrying to the vent in the wall, she begins pulling the covering off but is interrupted by the memory of her and Damon laughing and taking shots at Bree’s in Georgia. She smiles slightly before pushing herself to focus on the task at hand. She quickly pulls the cover off and climbs inside pulling a shelf in front of it to cover tracks.  
She has just pulled herself all the way inside and has begun making her way towards the next exit when she hears Lily. “Elena…”

Listening she hears the door shut behind her then there is a crash as Lily uses her vampire strength to push open the doors. Elena hurries along, making sure not to make the even the smallest noise. 

She hurries away from the grill as the tunnel takes a turn. As the tunnels take her farther from the grill, her phone rings. She pulls it out and sees its Stefan then quickly answers it. 

“I’m in the tunnels. She came through the grill. She might still be there.”

“We’re both right outside. Make your way to the Boarding house. We might need your help with her when we get there.”

“Okay. See you guys there.”

“Will do. I’m sorry about the cure Elena.”

“It's alright. Bye Stefan.”

“Bye”

They hang up and Elena continues down the tunnel. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile outside the grill Damon is just waking up, rubbing his stiff neck. “Elena’s on her way to the boarding house. She’ll meet us there. We need to find Lily.”

“Yeah. yeah. I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” 

“I know it didn’t work for Elena so it's not a thing anymore, but were you going to tell me at all or was it just easier to be your usual dickish self?” 

“What do you think?”

“I think being human is the last thing you want.”

“I wanted to be with Elena.”

“I had to hear it from Enzo you know. You were going to let me have no in whether I lost my brother or not. Do you know how that feels?”

“Ugh, of course I know what it feels like. Why do you think I didn't tell you? Can we go find our mother?”

Stefan doesn’t answer heading inside the grill and Damon follows. They are greeted with a sobbing Lily. 

“Look what you’ve done to your mother. I’m a mess.”

“In a few days, months or years you won’t feel like that anymore.” 

“What does it matter if I'm alone, terrified of falling off of the edge? I suppose I’d be like you wouldn’t I? Sad and alone.” Lily finishes, still sobbing she breaks off a piece of wood and prepares to stake herself.

“No! No, no, no, no. You don't want to do that. Please don't do that. Stay alive for us, your sons. The ones who I know that, deep down inside you, you still care about. And who still care about you.”

Lily stares at him looking shocked. “You're looking into my eyes. You always had such pretty eyes.” She seems to be almost considering not staking herself but then lunges for Stefan. He struggles to hold her off and Damon who has been silently watching sneaks up behind her and stabs her with Vervain. She collapses in his arms. “You okay?” He asks Stefan

Stefan doesn’t say anything looking a bit overwhelmed. 

They head back to the Boarding house and when they get there, Damon spots Elena standing in front of the fireplace. He heads over to her as Stefan takes an unconscious Lily down to the basement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I remember Damon. I remember everything. It’s like a million tiny pieces of my heart have clicked into place. I remember the moment we met and when we fell in love and how much I didn’t want to fall in love with you but it was like getting swept up in a current and I was consumed by it.” Elena says turning to face him as she is speaking and he can see the huge grin on her face and her brown eyes lit up with happiness.

He grins back blurring over to her and hugging her then spins her around in excitement before setting her on her feet and bending down slightly to whisper in her ear. “I was so happy when you fell for me the first time. I couldn’t believe I’d finally gotten the girl and I that I could be that lucky. That summer and the rest that year was the happiest I’ve ever been in my 174 years on this earth. When I got back from the prison world and learned what you had done out of the grief of losing me, I was afraid I’d lost you forever. But then, I watched you slowly fall for me all over again even without your memories and it gave me hope that maybe we could be okay again.  
I knew as long as you were by my side I could be happy whether you had your memories or not. But now, you have them back and I am so happy that you remember all we’ve been through and faced together. I love you Elena Gilbert and for as long as you’ll have me, I’m yours.” he finishes looking into her brown eyes, a small smile on his face though she could see the vulnerability, love and awe and slight disbelief that he really was chosen by someone swirling in his blue eyes. 

She smiles softly putting her hands on his face, fingertips sliding into the hair curling at the back of his neck. “I love you Damon Salvatore and I will never not want you by my side. I am yours forever.” 

He kisses her then not able to put into words how much that meant to him. She responds intensely, fingers twining in his raven hair pulling him closer. He smiles into the kiss his hands around her waist. 

After another moment or two they stopped, foreheads pressed together. “I am so sorry the cure didn’t work Elena.” he says a small frown on his face.

“I am sad that it didn’t work. I never wanted to be a vampire. But, having an eternity with you? That's something I could never regret and will never not want.”

His blue eyes widen as a bright genuine smile lights up his face. “You, Elena Gilbert are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I cannot wait to spend an eternity with you at my side.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile Lily is just waking up in basement as Enzo comes down the stairs. 

“Hello?” she calls.

“Look who’s awake.” Enzo answers walking over to the door. 

“Lorenzo is that you?”

“Just wanted to make sure you were in good hands.”

Lily comes to the barred window in the door. “Let me out so we can speak like civilized people.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Stefan says joining Enzo at the window. 

“She’s fragile. She should be around someone she trusts.” 

“I said, I can take it from here.” Stefan says sternly.

Enzo sighs. “I’ll come visit Lily. This is a family matter now.” he says and heads up the stairs and out the front door. 

“You know, earlier, you asked me what it'd feel like to have something I cherished for 150 years ripped away from me. You're right. I'd be devastated.”

“A little late to win me over.” Lily says anger crackling in her voice and eyes.

“It's never too late. That's the upside of eternity. You'll be my mother for the next century, and the one after that, and the one after that. And one day, maybe not soon, but one day... You'll see me as your son.”

“Stefan…” Lily says almost sounding kind but then she spoke again her voice icy and and filled with rage. “ You have no idea what devastation feels like... but you will. Because I am going to find a way to get my people back, no matter what it takes.”


End file.
